ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 634 (5th March 1991)
Plot Cars race throughout roads and onto Albert Square, disturbing a peaceful morning. One of the cars crashes into several of the trees Arthur has planted throughout the Square, whilst another car crashes on Grant and Phil witness the crash and offer to help. Pauline notifies the police of the incident. The man offers Grant and Phil cash in return for a fixed car by Thursday, but warns them that no one is to lay a finger on his car until his "men" have collected a package from it. Dot gets a pain in her breast. Michelle feels sidelined by her family. Dot worries about the pain in her breast and tells Ethel she needs to see Dr. Legg. Grant snoops around the car for the package. A contractor rubs Arthur and Mark up the wrong way when he tells them he will have someone bring round cement to cover the damage. Phil gets irritated at Grant's obsession over the car and its package. Michelle skips work and buys herself a new dress. Mark raises money to cover the cost of the damages caused in the Square. Dot finds Etta at the surgery and tries to uncover the reason behind her appointment. Arthur and Pauline fail to notice Michelle's new dress. Etta tells Dr. Legg she wants to be sterilised. Michelle heads to The Vic and orders a cocktail. Clyde also fails to notice her new dress. Dot is mortified when Dr. Legg asks to see her breast in order to examine it. Etta spots Celestine in their living room with Yvonne from outside. She hastily leaves and has a drink with Pauline at The Vic. Celestine tells Yvonne that he is not interested in her. Michelle has caviar and champagne on a candlelit table at home. Mark walks in on her and asks her what she is doing. She tells him she is fed up of being unnoticed. He makes a flippant remark on her doing a runner. Yvonne tells Celestine that if he cannot have her, she will make sure no one can. Etta returns home as she leaves and asks if they can talk. Celestine closes the living room door on her. Cast Regular cast *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Eddie - Michael Melia *Michelle - Susan Tully *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yvonne - Pamela Nomvette *Contractor - Jamie Foreman *Mr X - Billy Murray *Mr Y - William Marlowe Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and waiting room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown road Notes *Jamie Foreman makes a pre-Derek Branning appearance as a contractor and Billy Murray makes a pre-Johnny Allen appearance as Mr X. *The woman who hands Mark Fowler a plant on Bridge Street Market is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Albert Square wakes to the sound of screeching brakes and squealing tyres, starting a day of disaster for Arthur and excitement for the Mitchells. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,530,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes